Like In The Fairytales
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: Elijah Egret is a new jock at Bullworth. Previously a nerd at his old school, he's still his nerdy self at heart. After one situation, he ends up falling for Earnest Jones! Marth McKinley is Elijah's cousin, who is a non-clique member, and Elijah's best friend Kirby Olsen can't keep his eyes off Marth after his tough breakup with Trent... SLASHFIC! Earnest/OC and Kirby/OC
1. Chapter 1

Like In the Fairytales

SUMMARY: Elijah Egret is a new jock at Bullworth. Previously a nerd at his old school, he's still his nerdy self at heart. After one situation, he ends up falling for Earnest Jones! Marth McKinley is Elijah's cousin, who is a non-clique member, and Elijah's best friend Kirby Olsen can't keep his eyes off Marth after his tough breakup with Trent... SLASHFIC. 2 STORIES IN 1 Earnest/OC Kirby/OC a bit of Trent/Kirby

Chapter one

Auntie pulled up to the curb and smiled. "Have fun, Elijah! Don't get into too much trouble, dear."

I laughed. "I'll try. See ya, auntie Eva." I closed the door and walked onto the campus. I really was digging the school uniform I was wearing. Teal sweater and khakis, hell yeah. I was not sure where he was supposed to go, so I decided to approach a friendly looking girl with black braids. "Excuse me, I'm new here...do you think you could tell me where I should go?" I asked curiously.

She giggled. "The main building over there...then go upstairs and you'll know it when you see it! Oh...by the way, you're really cute! You look like Light Magayi from Death Page!"

I smiled. I love that anime, and if a girl thinks I'm cute and look like Light, I feel absolutely great. Except I'm rocking the wavy hair. And I don't kill people. I thanked her and walk into the main building.

The school looked so huge from inside and out! After walking up the steep steps I found myself to the office. An older lady greeted me with a smile. "Hello, you must be Mr. Elijah Egret, am I correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, that's right." She led me into the principal's office. The principal was a weirdo in my opinion. Mostly he commented about my excellent grades from my previous high school, and how he would like me to keep it up. He told me about all my classes and stuff and gave me my schedule, and we discussed the rules and stuff.

He had a big nose.

Finally I got to leave. "Goodbye, Elijah!" The lady said, who's name I learned was Miss Danvers. I sighed and looked at my schedule. I had Math first with Mr. Hattrick. Walking to my class, I was approached by a brunette guy in a letterman jacket.

"Hey, you're Elijah, right? I saw you walk out of the office."

"Yeah, that's me..." I say simply.

"I'm Kirby Olsen. I'm on the football team. Our coach, Mr. Burton, always makes sure that one member of the team has to tour the new kid around and offer a spot on the football team. I volunteered, since most guys on the team aren't so nice...we get permission to skip right now by the way, so don't worry."

"Ooh, football?" I asked. Hmm...I played football at fat camp, and they said I was really good at it. "Sounds cool...I'll consider it."

"Alright, man." He said as we walked around a bit. "What do you think of the school so far?"

"Seems nice," I say with a shrug. He snorted. "Believe me, it's a real dump. The only thing that's great in this school is football and the cute g-girls." I raised an eyebrow at how he stuttered at the word 'girls.' Maybe he's the type to get really nervous around them. Then again, so am I.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked carefully. "Yep. But I'm a total player." He said as he puffed up his chest. "Don't tell anyone, but I have a shoe fetish. You have a girl?"

I shrugged. Girls didn't like me, I didn't think so at least. The only time I kissed a girl as I remembered was when I kissed the most popular girl in my class in the fifth grade, Felicia Kenner, and it was only because she was dared by her friends to kiss the 'loser fat kid.' Other than that, never dated a girl. And I'm fifteen.

"Don't have one. Maybe I'll find one here."

"Who knows, you are pretty handsome," he said. "Thanks." I said. I felt flattered but a bit funny. Why was it now that everyone thinks I'm good looking? It's probably because I've lost a ton of weight...

"Got any siblings?" He asked as we checked out the cafeteria. "Yeah kinda. My cousins Marth and Alyson McKinley go here. Marth's my age and Alyson's twelve. You know 'em?" I ask.

"No, I mostly just pay attention to the jocks, heh. Some of the bullies too...I'm close with this bully named Trent." He admitted. He reddened a little when he mentioned the bully. "I'll see if I run into them then I'll say hi."

"Okay," I said. "How about you?"

He shook his head. "Don't have any. My cute yorkie keeps me company." He smiled and showed me his phone background of a cute dog. "Aw," I said. "Do you like video games?"

"Yeah, I like playing Duty Calls and some sports video games..."

Oh. "You into Age of Alchemy, Myth of Zelpher or Lost Legacy...?" I asked. Kirby laughed. "Those games are for nerds." Ouch. I loved those games. But I guess that was expected, since...

After we walked around the whole school and checked out the library and gymnasium and I met some staff, we went back inside. "Alright. See you around," I said to him and headed to art with Ms. Philips. "Wait, can I get your number or something?" He asked and I nodded. We exchanged phones and I put my number in. I accidentally pressed photos and my eyes widened and I reddened. There was a photo of him kissing a blonde boy in a white polo.

He looked up. "Something wrong?" I shook my head. "N-no, I'm just a really slow typer, heh." I flustered over the photo. I went back to home screen and gave it back to him, as he did with mine. "Are we friends now, then?" I asked.

He shrugged and smiled. "Sure. Hey, if you're still thinking of joining the football team, then text me, okay?" He said. "See ya."

"Uh, yeah." I responded as we both went off to their next class. I was thinking about that photo for a while. Did Kirby like...boys? And even if he did, why was I so hung up about it?


	2. Chapter 2

Like In the Fairytales (2)

Just to let you know this is fic is NOT between Kirby/Elijah. They are just friends ^.^ Sorry if I got your hopes up/down. If you want, I can write a separate fic of them :3

Chapter 2

I passed by Marth in the hallway after art. His black hair was all in his face. "Fix your hair, man." I said as I shoved him playfully.

He moved it out of his face. "You comin' home later, right? My mom just texted me that she's making enchiladas for dinner. She knows it's your favorite."

"Argh. She knows my weakness," I joked. "As much as I want some, I'm going to try out for football later."

Marth made a small smile that expanded into a giant grin, and he started laughing. "ELIJAH?! FOOTBALL?!" He laughed so hard that people started staring and he fell against a locker.

"It's...it's not that funny..." I commented with a blank expression.

He stopped laughing in an instant. "I know, but honestly? You're really going for football? 'Big Mac Elijah' is going for football?"

I made an annoyed sound when he called me by my nickname from when we were younger. "It's not like I'm fat anymore...as you can see..." I lifted up my shirt a bit and he made a surprised face. "Wow, man. Spoke too soon. Anyways...good luck with football...don't become a stupid jock!" He said as he walked away.

I texted Kirby and he replied, saying he'd meet me in front of the school.

"Sorry, had to finish a quiz," he said. "Let's go! I'm really glad you decided to try out."

We walked to the athletic area where Kirby was greeted by other Jocks. The other jocks were big, kind of scary looking, and impossibly fit. There were three cheerleaders cheering on the field, and I recognized one of them as the girl I met earlier.

Small world, huh?

He brought me to a man who I assumed was the coach slash physical education teacher.

"This is the new guy, coach Burton. Elijah Egret." I smiled and held out my hand. "Hello."

He shook it. "Hello, Elijah. Olsen here's got you convinced to join the football team? Good job, Olsen. I'll be sure to scratch off your detention for Thursday."

"Thanks, coach. See you later, Elijah. I gotta go talk to someone." Kirby walked off.

Coach Burton turned to me. "Alright then. Do you have any experience with football?"

I nodded. "Um, yeah. I played over the summer." I decided to leave out that I went to fat camp.

"I see. You're looking fit." He scribbled something down on his clipboard and lifted my shirt without permission and scribbled something again. "Abdominals looking good...arms need some work...so do the thighs a bit..." He hummed a bit and scribbled once again. "Which part are you going for?"

I shrugged. "Any part is fine by me. Maybe not water boy, though..." I joked. Are my thighs really that bad?

"Okay." He wrote more stuff. "Get changed and we'll do some drills."

I changed into my P.E clothes from my backpack in the change room and headed back. I had to run a few laps, do some push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and basically everything with the append 'ups' at the end. Then I had to catch balls (heh), throw balls, tackle weird mannequin things with armor on and other stuff.

After all that, I tool off my helmet and panted. My wavy brown hair was dripping with sweat. "How'd I do, coach?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"I'll think about it over night. You did great, I'll tell you if you made it or not tomorrow." He patted my shoulder. "Go get some rest."

I nodded and went to change. Marth, Alyson and I didn't stay at the dorms. We stayed at Aunt Eva's house aka their mom. They lived in the Town of Bullworth.

I rode my bike home, the sun was already starting to set.

I got home and auntie greeted me. "How was your first day of school?" She asked. I shrugged. "It's kind of weird to start school in November, but it was fun."

Alyson was watching some teen drama with vampires on television. "Hey, Aly." I greeted.

"Hi, Eli." She greeted with a smile. I stole a potato chip from the bag she was eating. Marth came downstairs and tackled me from behind, pinning me down on the ground. "C'mon, football star," he shouted in my ear.

"Shaddup, man." I pushed him off my back and punched him in the gut.

"Boys, no fighting," Auntie said as she put the plate of enchiladas on the dining table. I sprinted. I just love enchiladas.

Later, I ate my dinner fast. "So did you make any new friends?" Alyson asked me.

I nodded. "I'm friends with one of the guys on the football team. His name is Kirby."

"Kirby Olsen?" Marth asked me as I nodded. "You know him too?" I asked.

"Don't know him. Heard about him, though." He said. Alyson started to go on fangirl mode. "Kirby Olsen is the wide receiver on the Bullworth Bullhorns! He is totally cute!" She said. Marth glared at her then looked at me. "Found a cute girl?"

I shrugged. "Not really. Do you have one here?"

He nodded his head. "I'm dating Angie Ng." I looked at Alyson. "Have a boyfriend?"

She pouted. "No, but there are these older guys at school who I think are so hot," she said, extending the vowel on 'so.'

Curiosity. "Who?" Marth asked, interested. "Other than this 'Kirby Olsen' guy."

"Well, Johnny Vincent is totally, totally, totally hot, and Bif Taylor is so smexy, and so is Lucky De Luca and Gary Smith and Wade Martin, and Ted Thompson is just so..." Then she made a noise that twelve year old girls should not make.

Marth did a facepalm and I pretended I didn't hear anything. Auntie Eva cleared her throat. "So how did you like the dinner?" She asked me.

I gave a thumbs up. "It's great."

Marth's phone chimed. "Marth, dear, no phones at the dinner table." Auntie said.

"Sorry, mom. It might be important." He checked it, typed, then put it back in his pocket and sighed. "After school tomorrow, I have to work on a science project with Melvin and Cornelius," Marth said. "Wanna come? You'll meet some new friends."

I shrugged. "Sure, if I don't have a football thing."

"Okay," Marth responded. "Finished dinner, I'm going to go to my room." He put his plate in the kitchen sink and headed upstairs.

"Me too. I'm gonna watch more Hidden Vampire on TV," Alyson said as she did the same.

Auntie Eva sighed. "Are you okay, auntie Eva?"

She nodded. "Yes...just a lot of work around here."

"Well if you need any help, just ask me," I said. She touched my hand. "Are you liking it here? I'm sorry you had to leave your old school...it must have been fun."

"Well...it wasn't that much fun...I'm glad to get a fresh start and leave my problems behind." I said with a confident voice.

"What about your father?" She asked. "Don't you miss him even a bit?"

My heart felt like it stopped. I looked down. "Well he's in a place that he should be now." I didn't want to think about it. "I miss mom a lot..."

"Elijah..." She hugged me. "You're gonna do great, and you're gonna go places, I promise you."

I really did hope so.


End file.
